The One I Used To Be
by metro
Summary: I dont have a summery yet, but if you like bonnie, damon and caroline, you'll love this fic. Trust me. Please R


** WARNING! WARNING! Total Bonnie/Damon fluff. I am now a sworn missionary of the Donnie (Bonnie and Damon) Shipper… thingy or whatever. Join me and let us rejoice in Donnie Fluff.   
Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries Series, along with its characters, belong to Lisa Jane Smith. No profit is being made with this story, it is simply for entertain meant. Any other characters not recognized belong to me and if not, credit will be given to the creator.   
Title: The One I Used To Be (Series)   
Author: Metro   
Rating: R (NC-17 later, will be posted on the Ttales list)   
Series/Sequel: Yes/Maybe   
Spoilers: All VD books (just to be safe)   
Summary: I cant think of one right now. I'll have one soon enough.   
Feedback: Dully appreciated. I need feedback, please!   
Notes: Once again, with feeling… completely insane idea, with a totally fluffy ending. **

No Such Thing, Part 1/?

"And he has the nerve to say that it's my fault", slurred the redhead outraged, "As if somehow I drove him to find some comfort in other women." She continued on like this, holding not only my attention, but also the focus of most of the patrons that were now occupying the once empty bar stalls. 

I love Bonnie. 

She's my best friend and these last few years have let me understand the inner workings of the chaotic mess that is her mind. 

She is loud, outspoken, downright tactless, a complete drama queen, refuses to believe that we have walked on the moon, puts ketchup on practically everything, and has a temper that can melt glaciers. She can talk her way out of most situations, is completely clueless when it comes to her what is good for her, falls for all the wrong guys and on the rare occasion that she does find Mr. Right, she manages to alienate him. 

I could spend hours talking about the kinks and quirks that make bonnie so… special. 

Right now, thought, I'm stuck listening to the very dramatic, very drunk aforementioned friend vent and rant on her hatred for the male species. I listen to all of this knowing that in the next week or so she will find herself in the bed of a new of the hated species. All her animosity will have been forgotten (that is, until the next month, when she will find some new horrific habit on which to condemn the whole of mankind). 

The basic bullshit she spews into the world whenever she goes through the monthly change of flavor. Because if there is one thing about Bonnie that is tried and true, it is this… she cannot for the love of all that is holy, keep a man. 

She goes through them like a box of condom. She tries all colors, sizes and brands. She's been through more man in one year than I had in my whole high school years and that's saying a lot, considering I certainly took advantage of those years to gain 'experience'. 

Bonnie has the makings of a whore. In some of the small social groups that she deems with her presence, she's the wanton hussy… someone you shake your head at amongst your friends, but secretly desire to be like. 

The only factor keeping her from being a common hoe, is the simple fact that Bonnie dates with style. She's the classic 'Carrie character'. Quirky and clumsy, yet has everyone's attention. With a sort of subtle sex appeal, and according to bar stall rumors, a wildcat in bed. 

She has the entire 'strong-career-women' going for her, but she's also this incredible sweet girl-next-door typecast that makes her irresistible to men, and few women too. 

"I'm the fucking Mary Poppins of the downtown district are, for crying out loud. I mean excuse me if I decide to have some confidence in myself, and enjoy what I do, without needing a man to validate my greatness ". 

And she keeps going and going and going… 

I have to stop this charade before she hurts herself with all these strenuous ranting. 

"Bonnie…" 

"I told him that it was a bad idea, that friends shouldn't date, but he said it would be prefect. We've knowing each other all our lives, he says. Nothing could go wrong, he says. It's like being friends with benefits, he says." 

She gives me this look, the one that tells me she's waiting for some acknowledgement from me, so I nod slowly. 

Mistake. 

She assumes I want her to continue on her Holy Fucking Grail to explain to me why she and Matt Honycutt didn't make it to the five-month limit. 

Yes. Five months. Bonnie refuses to date anyone for more than fives months. Only a few brave man have made it the far and none have come back the same. 

"He says I don't pay him enough attention, that I'm to self-involved, that I put my art over him. But he knew! He knew from the beginning that writing came first for me. My readers expect new material for the column. They expect me to spew books out every year. I need to concentrate. What did he expect?" 

"You." 

Who the fuck…. 

Bonnie's eyes flashed red, as she turned and gave her undivided attention to the poor soul who dared interrupt her. That is until she realized whom she was fuming at. 

And who could possibly forget him, thought Caroline, as she took in the leather and denim encased god in front of her. 

From head to toe, Damon Salvatore screams perfection. And danger, lots of it. 

"Well, what do we have here? Bonnie. And…" He glance vaguely at me, and if my self-esteem wasn't at an all-time high, I would've been insulted. 

"Caroline Forbes", I answered with a charming smile, which he returned, once again with a kind of vague recognition. 

"Damon…", bonnie practically breathed out, before she visibly took a hold of her composure and asked, more sure of herself, "What are you doing here?" 

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend." He asked with false hurt. 

I decided the best thing for me to do was to stay quite and watch carefully. There always seemed to be a type of energy sizzling between these two. Mind you, I only saw them interact once, and only for a minute or two… but still. 

They are these two strong forces, not to be reckoned with and if I'm correct, the sexual tension between the two is so thick you could cut through it with a knife. 

**So, what do you think of my new one. I'm sorry I haven't been doing much with the others, but my muse for those is dead, and this is my latest. One I plan on finishing. Feedback, I want feedback please.**


End file.
